


Rainy Days

by ladyexy, LokiStarkImmortal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, M/M, Smut, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyexy/pseuds/ladyexy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiStarkImmortal/pseuds/LokiStarkImmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony closed his eyes, him and Loki, now he was pretty sure if anyone told him he was going to be fucking a God of tricks and chaos he would have laughed in their face, yet, here he was, sharing his bed with a crazy somewhat unstable man, and even worse, he told him he fucking loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

He sat there, in the darkened coffee shop, smooth jazz playing softly, the espresso machine adding in on the noises to the music along with the soft chatter and clicking of keys on some laptops. Tony Stark was not one to often visit yet sit in a coffee house for hours, he hadn’t even know how long he has been sitting there, his mind turning over the nights previous things more than the fact that he was sitting here alone at four in the morning. Tony took the cup of coffee he ordered, not a sip had been taken and he stared into the black liquid, It reminded him of things he didn’t want to think about, things that happened only a few hours before hand.  
He sighed and opened his phone seeing a few texts and even a missed call and he frowned at the amount of concern that was going into his disappearance. At least this way the God was respecting his privacy, Loki was kind in that way, he was also strong handsome, smart and any really nice adjectives Tony could think that fit the God, sleeping with him now, that was a word that Tony never could figure out, crazy? Hot? Fucking mind blowing... Tony closed his eyes, him and Loki, now he was pretty sure if anyone told him he was going to be fucking a God of tricks and chaos he would have laughed in their face, yet, here he was, sharing his bed with a crazy somewhat unstable man, and even worse, he told him he fucking loved him.  
~~  
When Anthony ducked out he couldn’t really move, the words were still playing over in his head. The night was amazing, filled with gasps and moans the sheets twisting with their sweat and other fluids. Loki stood magic moving over his body to give him clothing and he had moved to sit in a chair that wasn’t the messed bed. His face contorted as he played over the words again and looked up. “Jarvis, would you mind playing it?” The blue screens came down and Loki watched, him and Anthony flopping on their sides, panting and the man looked into him. “I love you.”  
Loki let it play again and then watched the man run from the room, the pain settled inside of his chest and he was not fond of it. He opened his phone shooting out a few texts, casual, not wanting to push Anthony into anything, it was never his intention for the mortal. ‘Where did you go? L’  
‘Do you want me gone when you decide to return? L’  
‘It’s okay. L’ He even called, getting nothing but the outgoing message and damn his heart for pounding more at the sound of the gruff sexy voice there, Loki hung up ad leaned back not sure what to do with himself, why would Anthony run? Had he done something to scare him away? No, it was those damn words, he stood and looked at the hone’s time and decided maybe he go and find the mortal, tell him that this wasn’t a one sided feeling.  
~~  
When Loki found him he stopped outside, unsure on how to approach the subject, or if he even should. He watched Anthony stare into the cup of coffee, if anyone else had seen the man would have looked tired, but Loki knew him deeper he seen the way his skin was wrinkled to form a frown at his mouth, his Anthony was sad, over him. Loki swallowed and moved to the door, he opened it, and Tony didn’t even move his head to look up, he kept his eyes deep into the coffee, Loki moved up to the table slowly, Tony’s eyes were red, he was crying, over now, but h had, his chest was taking shallow sharp breaths and his hand on the cup tightened only slightly. “Listen, I have a hundred dollar bill on me that I’ll give you if you just leave me alone.”  
Loki only smiled a little bit ad he pulled out the chair on the opposite side and slowly seated himself. “I’m not one to care for such goods, but the offer is appreciated.” He could see that Tony had held his breath when he first talked, the man finally looking up from his coffee and he smiled when big beautiful brown eyes hit his green ones. “Hello Anthony, you’re coffee has long since turned cold.”  
Tony stared and he rubbed the cup a bit more, noticing a spark in Loki’s eyes as he felt the ceramic warm and he smiled as he watched new steam come from the cup and he licked his lips. “Lokes.... Loki.” He blushed and even eased up a bit his feet finding Loki’s under the table and he felt warmer all over and not because the cup in his hands was warm and he looked back to Loki, knowing the God was probably reading all of his thoughts.  
Loki nodded and smiled at the nickname he reached over the table and found that Anthony’s hand had found his almost instantly and he shook his head. “You didn’t text, I got worried.”  
“You? Can’t you just magic out that I’m okay?”  
Loki sighed. “Yes, but I’d rather see that you were okay... Anthony-Tony... You didn’t have to run away.”  
Tony looked away then and shook his head. “The last person I said that to and meant it, was my mom... Trust me when I say that I wasn’t expecting this.”  
Loki smiled and leaned over the table, pressing his pale nose against Tony’s his eyes closing as he breathed in the smell of sex, grease and a tiny bit of cologne from the previous day. “Anthony Stark, I am baffled and quite astonished to find myself feeling the same, yet in more words that don’t seem to come out.”  
“Such up and just say it Dasher.”  
“I love you too.” Tony grinned, feeling Loki’s stupid smirk against him and he closed the small amount of distance by pressing his lips against the God’s own, feeling his heart flutter and his insides flipping because yes, he was very much in love with this man, and nothing could stop him from doing so.  
~~  
When Loki convinced him to go home he made very well sure the God was going to join him, Loki changed the bed with a wave of his had and Tony grinned, pulling him into a kiss and then moving into bed, watching as the tall man moved forward and into the bed, soon being wrapping in a cocoon of long pale limbs and he just grinned as he slowly fell asleep.  
Loki woke up to the smell of cinnamon, well not only cinnamon but it was the first thing that hit his nose when he opened his eyes, in fact the more he woke, the more hit his nose, like vanilla, sugar, hmm and what was that, oranges... That’s when he realized, Tony was cooking, he was cooking him breakfast and for just a single moment Loki let himself giggle and laugh himself back into the pillows. Tony shook his head at him as he walked in and held the tray. “Shut up, you just shut up or you’re not getting a bite of this mister.”  
Loki sat up, biting his lips to conceal his giggles though his belly and face was still laughing softly, fondly even and Tony sat down the tray between them and damn if it was the most delicious French toast Loki had ever seen and smelt Hel take him. Tony looked to Loki and moved to kiss him and took a plate from the tray with a fork. “If you stare for too long I’ll through it to Clint.”  
That alone was a threat to make Loki snatch up the plate and shove a forkful of the gooey powered bread into his mouth, and he blushed when he moaned so lewdly it could only described as a noise for sex, but seriously, when did Tony learn to do this?


End file.
